(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing with artificial bait and more particularly to a lure having a hook and line connection extending through a flexible body which guards the hook.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Before this application was filed, the applicant had a search of the prior art made. This search disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,777,004 to Lemere et al., 2,703,945 to Johnson, 2,983,065 to Ferguson et al., 3,440,756 to Leadbetter, 3,885,340 to Volenec, 3,983,655 to Kolesar, 4,068,400 to McCoy.
VOLENEC discloses a lure having a sleeve with a metal pin extending through it. The pin is distorted and straightens out in the water. The pin is circular. The fishing line is attached to the front of the pin and the hook to the rear of the pin.
LEMERE ET AL. discloses a lure with a flat strip of metal which is non-resilient. I.e., the strip of metal is bent to a particular or peculiar shape and it retains the shape to which it is bent.
MCCOY discloses a lure having the connection from the fishing line to the hook extending through a tube. He also discloses a treble hook which is protected by projections from the tube.
The other patents do not appear to applicant to be as pertinent as the ones discussed above.